


A Change of Broomsticks

by wannabewyler



Series: 14 Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 14 chapters, 150 Min Word Count, Angelina-Focused, Cute, Different Pairing Each Chapter, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Romance, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabewyler/pseuds/wannabewyler
Summary: 14 chapters, each filled with a different Angelina pairing and within the word count bracket of 150 - 350. Cute and fluffy, with a hint of hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan." / "Well, no one's perfect." (The Vampire Diaries)  
> Pairing: Adrian Pucey  
> Word Count: 174

"You're Satan," she grumbled, standing on her tiptoes to try and reach the chocolate that he'd placed on top of the cabinet. She would've used magic but after the war, they'd both agreed that their time together, when they weren't required to go out or have work, there would be no magic.

At first, the no magic rule had been a challenge for both of them. Now, it was peaceful and relaxing, stress free.

"If only I had my wand," she hissed under her breath. It was peaceful, but now it wasn't.

"You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan."

She glared at the man who should've kept quiet and given her the chocolate. "Well, no-one's perfect."

"You are," he said, smiling at her blush. "And a perfect person deserves a chocolate bar." He reached up and took the confection down from where he'd hid it. There you go."

"Thank you," she mumbled, deepening the kiss when he pressed their lips together and immediately losing all of her anger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rule Number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl." (Orange is the New Black)  
> Pairing: Alicia Spinnet  
> Write about Alicia Spinnet.

"Hey Angie," Alicia greeted as the two met up for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. "You'll never guess what just happened."

"You woke up and realised you were hopelessly in love with me?" Alicia chuckled and moved to take her coat off, allowing Angelina the time to get rid of her hurt face and swallow a mouthful of butterbeer. "So tell me, what happened?"

"Oliver Wood asked me out. Me!" Angelina smiled at the pure happiness emanating from her best friend. Though she was preventing her from having her own happiness, she couldn't fault her hers.

"That's great, love!" Angelina responded and allowed herself to be soaked up into Alicia's excitement and soon, her bubbliness allowed her to move to other topics, less hurtful topics and quicker than expected, lunch was over and Alicia was packing up to leave.

"I'll see you soon, yeah?" Alicia double checked and Angelina smiled at her.

"You just try and keep me away." Alicia smiled appreciatively, kissed her on the cheek goodbye before heading to the floo.

"So, that was just as awkward as it was last week," Hannah commented, wiping the countertop in front of her. "But luckily for you, your best friend seems to be oblivious. Unless she's just acting oblivious so as to not outright reject you. She might fear that with a voiced rejection, you'd abandon her."

"Hannah, why are you always so damn cheerful after lunch?"

"Sorry," she apologised, flushing. Hannah hated silences and always tried to fill them with talk but half the time the natter that came out of her mouth hurt.

"Well," Angelina said as she stretched. "You know about my love life, tell me about yours."

"I think I like Hermione," she offered after a pause. "From one lesbian to another, you got any advice?"

"Yeah. Rule number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I don't run from monsters. They run from me." (Once Upon a Time)  
> Pairing: Bill Weasley  
> Word Count: 343  
> Use the location of Gringotts Bank in your story.

"Charlie told me that you won't be going to the Twins' haunted house," Angelina said as a greeting when she burst into Bill's office in Gringotts. "Why?"

"Because I'm swamped with work." The moment the words left his mouth, he regret them. His desk and office were almost devoid of work. In an attempt to brush off his family's overbearing worry and protectiveness, and to avoid the woman who was determined to be in his life, he'd spent extra time at work and had done more paperwork now than ever before. He'd even been told to slow down because he'd been working so much.

"Oh, right, I can believe it," she said sarcastically. "William Weasley, are you scared? I mean, sure, there will be monsters that go bump in the night but are you scared of them? Is that why you won't go, because you'll run like a little girl when you see them?"

"I don't run from monsters," he muttered. "They run from me." Angelina snorted and his eyes snapped to hers in shock.

"Nice jab about your ex-wife there," she pointed out. He smirked, happy that she'd figured it out. "But I'm not her," she carried on and his smirk disappeared. "If I want to have sex and date a rugged, scarred, semi-werewolf then he better man-up because I'm not being denied without a plausible reason."

"You used to date my brother," he responded immediately. It was the reason he used to himself to talk himself out of it. He doubted Fred would be too happy about him dating his ex-girlfriend.

"He gave me the go-ahead," she countered and his jaw dropped. "What's next?" He stayed silent and she rolled her eyes. "Really? That was the big reason? Great, you've got it out of your system, now you're going to get out of this office, out of this bank and get yourself ready for the haunted house, clear?"

He nodded and she must've been satisfied with his answer because she stalked out of the office, leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" / "How about quarter to never?" (The Vampire Diaries)  
> Pairing: Fred Weasley  
> Word Count: 222  
> Write about Fred Weasley.

Angelina felt the parchment hit her and a scowl formed on her face as she turned to face the culprit. She shouldn't have been surprised when her eyes connected with the mischievous ones of Fred Weasley.

"Will you go out with me?" he whispered as he acted it out. She rolled her eyes before shaking her head in the negative to respond. Lee and George beside him had to bite on their fists to stop their chuckles from being too loud, knowing that Snape would give them detention if the caught him. She turned back to her work and stifled an angry sigh when another piece connected with her cheek.

"What?" she hissed in his direction.

"I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?"

"How about quarter to never?" she countered before picking up her quill and trying to finish her assignment. She glanced to her right where further down the table, Hermione Granger managed to successfully ignore both the boys despite their pesters and complete her work. She envied that power.

Another parchment connected and she almost threw her quill at him.

"Hey, psst, Ang," he whispered. She looked up at him instead of answering. "I love you."

She smiled this time. "I love you too. Now leave me alone to finish my work otherwise I'll never pass!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street." (Sherlock)  
> Pairing: George Weasley  
> Word Count: 224  
> Write about someone taking offence.

"It was amazing!" George exclaimed, waving his hands in the air as they walked back to the shop with Fred and Alicia with them. "They were all like pew pew and then the bad guys were like pow pow and then everything went BOOM!" He clapped his hands together to make it louder for effect. "And then half of them were dead."

"What the hell?" Fred breathed, staring at his twin in shock. "Did I miss something?"

"Hermione took us to see a muggle movie," Angelina told him before turning to her boyfriend. "Honey, don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street." She pecked him on the cheek and he gasped at her in mock hurt.

"How dare you!" he said, placing his hand on his chest. "The love of my life, calling me stupid."

"I didn't call you stupid," she countered and he shrugged, not really caring.

"I'll tell you right now, that I am offended, madam." He shrugged her hand off, lifted his nose snootily and started walking away from them. Angelina rolled her eyes and jogged to catch up with him.

"George-"

"No, you've made your opinion of me pretty clear."

"Sweetie," she called in a tone that made him pause mid-step, despite the hustle and bustle around them. "I'll make it up to you." He shivered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks." (Criminal Minds)   
> Pairing: Ginny Weasley  
> Word Count: 236  
> Write a romantic fic involving Ginny and any character other than Harry.

"Hey," Angelina called as she walked through the door. "I'm home." The only sounds she heard as a response were the slamming of cupboard doors in the kitchen. Angelina's brow furrowed in confusion at the angry noises and after she'd slipped her shoes and coat off, she walked in to solve the mystery. "Ginny, what are you doing?"

"I'm cooking," she stated bluntly. Angelina's eyebrows rose.

"I can see that, but why?" 

"Because I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks." Ginny opened the oven and shoved a tray of muffins in, slamming the door afterwards.

"What did she say this time?"

"She asked when I was done with my rebellious phase and going to settle down with a reasonable partner, such as Harry or Neville." Ginny huffed. "Nevermind the fact that they are both gay and in a relationship with each other." 

Angelina sighed and moved forward to rub her girlfriend's arms for comfort. "We knew that this was going to happen. She's never liked me since I broke up with Fred but I love you and you love me, and if it means that I get loads of muffins once a week, then that's something I can put up with. Unless you can't."

Ginny whirled around and wrapped her arms around her neck, holding her close. "I love you, Ange. Nothing my mum says or does will ever change that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "[insert name], master of the two-hour female orgasm." (GTA V)  
> Pairing: Hannah Abbott  
> Word Count: 155  
> Write about Hannah Abbott.

"Angelina Johnson, master of the two-hour female orgasm," Hannah breathed, her chest heaving as she tried to regain her steady breathing. "So, the stories at Hogwarts were true."

Angelina chuckled, moving to lay next to her on the bed. "Some of the rumours at Hogwarts held a hint of truth. But, because Hogwarts was the biggest rumour mill in the country, second only to the Ministry, it makes sense to why nobody believed them."

"I wish I had believed them," Hannah confessed, looking at her girlfriend. "It would've intrigued me so much that I would've chased you for longer than I did now."

"I'm the Chaser," she whispered, peppering Hannah's shoulder with kisses. "I should've chased you instead."

"Well, I've got you now. With orgasms like that, I doubt I'm going to let you go any time soon. And you're sexy and smart and funny and I love you."

"I love you too," Angelina chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch." (My Mad Fat Diary)  
> Pairing: Harry Potter  
> Word Count: 176

"Let's play a game," Alicia declared, her arm raised and slightly swaying in the air. It was her hen's night, a muggle trend that Hermione had brought to the table, and the girls were all so thankful for it. They wouldn't be tomorrow, but that was another story. "We're going to play shag, marry and avoid."

"But that's not a drinking game," Ginny pouted, causing the girls to laugh.

"It isn't but I think we need to cool down," she replied and Angelina laughed when Tom, the barman, nodded his agreement. "Ange, here's one for you: Fred, Harry and Neville."

The girls giggled drunkenly at the names.

"Okay, okay," she said, bringing their attention to her. "I'd marry Neville, avoid Fred and shag Harry."

"Really?" Hermione asked curiously. "I would've thought you'd have shagged Fred since you already have."

"Yeah but, Harry! I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch."

The girls roared at her comments and Tom rolled his eyes, preparing himself for a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alright, well I'm going to go now." / "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" / "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it." (The Most Popular Girl in School)  
> Pairing: Hermione Granger  
> Word Count: 254

"Alright, well I'm going to go now," Angelina declared to George.

"I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" he asked, resting his head on his hand as he watched his friend not look at him.

"Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it." She still wasn't looking at him and he realised that was because she'd found something more interesting to look at instead of listening to him blabber on about something that Fred tried to cook for dinner.

"You should talk to her," he offered, making her jump. Only a few seconds of silence and she'd already forgotten that he was sitting right next to her.

"Talk to who?"

George rolled his eyes. "Ange, we've been friends for a long time. You can't lie to me and get away with it. Go talk to Granger, if not for Merlin's sake then do it for your own!"

"George, I-"

"No! Somebody needs to tell you because it's getting annoying. That girl is half in love with you-"

"George-"

"-and you're half in love with her as well, but yet the pair of you-"

"George-"

"-carry on acting oblivious and it's ridiculous! Even Fred has noticed and you know how daft he is."

"George, we've been going out for two weeks," she blurted and he paused, mouth open, ready to carry on his tirade when her words registered. "So, really, it's you that's been acting oblivious." He coughed, uncomfortable. "Even Fred has noticed and you know how daft he is."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not afraid of you." / "But you really, really should be." (Once Upon A Time)  
> Pairing: Lee Jordan  
> Word Count: 175  
> Write about Lee Jordan.

"I'm not afraid of you," Angelina whimpered, her back scraping against the wall as she was forced there.

"But you really, really should be," he breathed against her neck, causing her to shiver. He forced her head to the side as his tongue lathered the spot behind her ear. She looked around and couldn't keep the act up when she noticed that he was wearing flip flops. Laughter bubbled up and he let her go.

"Sorry," she apologised through her giggles. "Really, I am."

"Ange," he whined. "What on Earth has you giggling so much? I thought we were getting in the mood!"

"We were," she agreed. "Until I saw your shoes." He looked down at his feet and felt a blush creep upon his cheeks. "Flip flops? Really?"

"It was hot today!" he defended but his tone hinted to how even he thought it was ridiculous. "Okay, so flip flops were a bad idea. Maybe we can quickly switch this fantasy out for just normal sex for tonight?"

"I'm sure we can," Angelina answered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same." (True Blood)  
> Pairing: Marcus Flint  
> Word Count: 228  
> Incorporate the location of the Trophy Room into your story.

"Why are you so angry about the win?" Angelina asked curiously, moving her attention from the trophy she'd been studying to him. "Marcus, you look so angry and you won!"

"You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same." She rolled her eyes.

"You never glare so heavily when we're together." She watched his lips twitch. "Does that mean that you're unhappy? Because if a glare is your happy face, but also your angry face then maybe your smile is a sad one." She gasped and placed a hand on her heart. "Maybe it's a nervous face! Maybe Marcus Flint is nervous whenever we're together."

"Shut it, you!" he demanded, walking forward to place a hand over her mouth. She blinked innocently up at him. "You know I love it when we're together. It's not a sad or a nervous one. It's a loving one; ever consider that?" 

"Mmffgbbmm."

"What?" he asked, then realised that his hand was still covering her mouth. "Oh."

"If it's a loving one, then why do we have to hide away and spend our time in any mangy corner we can find? We're in the trophy room, and that doesn't really reek of love."

"Because I'm protecting you from the Slytherins. When we're finished with Hogwarts, I'll show you off to everyone and anyone. I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I ran into [insert name] in the hallway without his/her underwear on. P.S - congratulations." (Sex & the City)  
> Pairing: Oliver Wood  
> Word Count: 164  
> Write about Angelina Johnson.

"I thought you were better at keeping secrets," Katie Bell chuckled as she walked into their dormitory. "You'd been doing so well."

"What?" Angelina asked, looking confused. Katie and Alicia could both see that it was a lie as there was the undeniable panic in her eyes.

"I mean, we don't care," Alicia told her. "Yeah, we're gutted that you hadn't told us about it but we thought you'd tell us when you were ready but we can't ignore it when you don't hide it properly."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Angelina tried to deny. "I've been in bed all day."

"I'm sure you have," Katie smirked. "Maybe, when you realise that the time is getting on and we're almost there, you'd give lover boy clothes."

"Oh Merlin," Angelina groaned, closing her eyes in defeat.

"Oh yes," they agreed together.

"I ran into Oliver in the hallway without his underwear on," Alicia chuckled.

"P.S - congratulations!" Katie cheered. "It's about time."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We need to talk." / "Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black and I wake up surrounded by body parts." (True Blood)  
> Pairing: Seamus Finnigan  
> Word Count: 305  
> Write about Seamus Finnigan.

Angelina walked through the Twins' shop with a determined look on her face that made the crowds part for her. She exchanged a nod with Verity, who stifled a smile at seeing her, and waltzed downstairs into the basement that had been installed specifically for her boyfriend.

Sure enough, Seamus was sat in the middle of the room fiddling with some new product, Fred and George over in the corner with their lunches.

"We need to talk," she stated, catching his attention.

"Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black and I wake up surrounded by body parts."

"Excuse me?" she gaped at him.

"Seamus, that was one time," Fred spoke up. "And you were tired when that blonde bimbo confronted you. It was going to happen eventually."

"Excuse me?" Angelina asked again.

"No, wait, it also happened when Hermione confronted him about what toys he'd been giving Teddy the other week."

"See," Seamus said smugly. "Body parts."

"Seamus!" Angelina gasped, panicked at what he was saying. Was he owning up to murdering people or were they talking to about something completely different like normal?

He must've seen the look in his eyes because he quickly rushed to her. "No! I'm not a killer. It was during the month testing period of when we were making the Harry Potter dolls.   
They wanted it to make sparks out of his wand but for some reason it was fizzing instead. They gave it to me to test."

"And you blew them all up?"

"I panicked!" Seamus defended. "But enough about me, what did you need to talk about?"

"My parents want to meet you."

"Hmm, Gred, I think we may need to crack some of those dolls out for him."

"He does look like he'd rather face a bunch of body parts than her folks."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing." (My Mad Fat Diary)  
> Pairing: Theodore Nott  
> Word Count: 117

"I love it here," Angelina breathed, laying on the blanket next to the pond. Theo smiled and carried on throwing bread at the ducks that were swimming. "It's so peaceful and quiet, even with all the ducks." She leant up on her elbows and looked at him. "What is with all the ducks?"

"I like ducks," he answered. "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing."

"Well, we never go to the public ponds and see them. Why's that?"

"My ducks are better behaved," he answered honestly, without a shred of shame. "They were trained to be calm and relaxing. I like trained ducks."

"You're unbelievable," she muttered, shaking her head.

"Thank you."


End file.
